It is well known in the prior art to use separate portable keyboards for the operation of computer-related equipment such as small portable computers, word processors and remote computer terminals. Such portable keyboards are normally used in close spatial association with one or more other devices such as cathode ray tube display screens, a desktop-size computer and/or a printer.
The portable keyboard, together with the devices closely associated therewith are normally placed together on a table, desk or credenza, all of which are included in the term "table" as used herein. With such conventional office furniture which is 29" high it is not possible to orient the keyboard with the associated equipment such as a display screen or printer directly in back of the keyboard with the front of the keyboard on a support which is about 26" to about 27" from the floor which is ideal for typing. This problem is solved by the portable keyboard support of the invention which additionally assures that the keyboard operator has plenty of leg room and places the keyboard on a desirable slant. The portable keyboard support of the invention is a fraction of the cost of custom-made furniture, the need for which is eliminated, and is quickly installed or removed without the use of any tools or fittings.